Carriage Hall
Carriage Hall is a museum located in Pioneer Village. Most people are aware of the covered wagons used by early pioneers who settled the territory. But not everyone is aware of the wide variety of horse-drawn vehicles used in those times. This museum contains some of the major styles of carriages used in that era. Some of them include the following: * The White Top: With the seats in place, the White Top could be used for family transportation. With the seats removed, it could be used for light work. The White Top could be found in farms across America. * The Buckboard: The Buckboard was a light wagon and was often used by Peddlers. The wagon was equipped with drawers, hangers, racks and compartments, all for the storage and display of the peddler's goods. * The Harney Coach: The Harney Coach was one of the most expensive coaches in the U.S. and only one of it was ever made. It was originally bought in Europe and was shipped to New Orleans where it was floated on a barge to Tippets, Missouri. There it was picked up by Captain Harney (the second in command of Johnston’s Army) who drove the coach across the plains to Fort Bridger, Wyoming where Harney presented it to the wife of Judge W.A. Carter, the First Lady of the Territory. The style of the Harney Coach is called "the Berlin," which has a large coach body set on a double perch. * The Victoria Carriage: The Victoria Carriage started to be popular in 1869 when Edward the VII (the Prince of Wales) presented one to his mother, Queen Victoria. * The Rockaway: The Rockaway was especially popular among the upper and middle classes. In 1900, there were 3,166 Rockaways built in the U.S. * The Brougham: The Brougham was designed by Lord Brougham in England in 1837. If a high class gentleman were to only have one carriage, the Brougham would usually be it. The Brougham could seat one coachman and one passenger. * The Light delivery wagon Studebaker: The Light Delivery Wagon was part of the delivery and merchandising scene in America for nearly 100 years. Oil wagons were used to carry kerosene. Linen wagons were used to carry laundry. Ice wagons would carry about 700 pounds of ice that was harvested in the winter from frozen ponds. Deseret News delivery wagons would carry newspapers. Rural Free Delivery wagons would carry letters, booklets, and magazines. * Peter Schuttler Wagon: This wagon weighed 1600 pounds and could be used to haul three tons. * The Mormon Handcart: The Mormon Handcart was usually made according to the specifications which Brigham Young set forth. Its wheels were four feet in diameter with 10 spokes. Its bed was 36" by 48" and was 9" deep. This design was used by the pioneers from 1856 to 1860. Nearly 3,000 people made their way west with this type of vehicle. These carts typically weighed from 100 to 160 pounds and could only carry 500 to 600 pounds (or the possessions of 6 or 7 people). The handcart pioneers traveled over 1,300 miles, and the journey usually took four to five months. * The Surrey Sleigh: The Surrey Sleigh was large and roomy. It had a curved dash and was mounted with a nickel-plated snow screen. Category:Pioneer Village